*namirin
*namirin (＊なみりん), who went by the name nami (なみ) until February 2015, is a well recognized Japanese-American YouTube singer with her most popular cover, "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" on YouTube receiving 2,546,015 views as of July 2017. She also has a very respectable reputation on Nico Nico Douga, where her most popular cover there, "Fubuki" hit 588,111 views as of July 2017. Note that some of her song covers are only available on Nico Nico Douga due to copyright issues. She is known for having a voice that is not only cute but also sweet, clear and pretty of the higher to mid-range, with a very fast and delicate vibrato. She mainly covers VOCALOID and anime songs ranging in genre from ballads to pop to rock. Although she is bilingual, she mostly sings in Japanese, with some exceptions like her "crossing field" and her "Sarishinohara" covers. Of the latter, she wrote her own translyrics, though she stated that that it was her first time doing so. Affiliated Chorus Groups # Member of the chorus group Melodic Radiance # Member of the chorus group VII Chorus # Member of the chorus group Zee Formation # Member of the chorus group IDOLPro # Member of the chorus battle group Renegade Tears, in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle Album Collaborations # Contributed vocals and English translyrics to the CD album (Released on 2014/10/26 at M3 2014 Fall) # Contributed vocals to the CD album LoveLapis! HGRM-0002 (Released on 2014/12/30 at Comiket 87) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Suirai Sentai, Kitou Shimashita. EXRA-0001 (Released on 2015/06/21) # Contributed vocals to the CD album earnest.zero KNCK-0001 (Released on 2015/09/11) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Asa wo Mukae ni Ikou EXRA-0003 (Released on 2016/04/24 at M3 2016 Spring) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Kanojotachi no Kouseki EXRA-0004 (Released on 2016/08/13 at Comiket 90) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Itsuka Deau Anata He EXRA-0005 (Released on 2016/12/29 at Comiket 91) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Balloon Party MTKY-0001 (Released on 2017/04/04 at M3 2017 Spring) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Anata to Tsumugu Monogatari EXRA-0006 (Released on 2017/12/29 at Comiket 93) # Contributed vocals to the CD album Yasashii Kiseki EXRA-0007 (Released on 2018/08/10 at Comiket 94) List of Covered Songs (When the First Love Ends) (2011.01.18) # "clock Lock Works" (2011.01.20) (Private) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.31) (Private) # "Tokyo to Rock City" (2011.02.06) (Private) # "I Miss You" (2011.02.20) (Private) # "Torinoko City feat. VII Chorus (2011.03.18) # "Sing My Love" (2011.04.11) (Private) # "Cat Food" feat. nami and Ami (2011.04.27) # "Yuuhi Zaka" (Sunset Hill) (2011.05.07) (Private) # "ReAct" feat. nami, Ayamari and Hakubai (2011.05.22) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki feat. Zee Formation (2011.07.16) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.07.23) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. nami and Hakubai (2011.07.31) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) (2011.08.15) # "Seikan Hikou" (2011.09.05) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.09.25) (NND only) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. ＊ageha, Aika, Carette, Cherri, Chiika, ehmz, Kago, K-chan, Kenta, Luna, Mara, Michi, Nami and Shuuki (2011.10.17) # "World is Mine" (2011.10.18) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Melodic Radiance (2011.10.20) # "World is Mine" -Rap ver.- feat. nami and AndoryuNii (2011.10.21) # "Kiramekirari" (2011.11.02) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (First Love's Picture Book) (2011.11.20) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. ehmz, Hakubai, nami, Ayamari and Luki (2011.11.26) # "Countdown" (2011.12.20) # "World is Mine" -Remix ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Mr. Music" feat. nami, Emi, Raikyo, MINI, Takumi, Miyu and Uta (2012.01.24) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (2012.01.31) # "Sannen Time Keeper" (3 Years Time Keeper) (2012.03.02) # "Toumei Shoujo" (Transparent GIrl) (2012.03.13) # "Smiling" (23 singers collab) (2012.03.25) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.02) # "Ai Dee" (2012.06.11) # "Heartbreak Headlines" (2012.07.01) # "No Time Limit" (2012.08.08) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.15) # "Daidai Genome" (Orange Genome) (2012.09.08) # "crossing field" -English ver.- (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.10.06) (NND only) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.10.30) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.11.22) # "Shinkai City Underground" feat. Renegade Tears (2013.01.19) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit, Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "WAVE" (2013.03.09) (NND only) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Sakasa Syndrome" (Upside-Down Syndrome) (2013.04.03) (NND only) # "messiah" feat. Renegade Tears (2013.05.28) # "jewel" (2013.05.29) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.08) # "Kogitsune no Ran" (Turbulence of Foxes) (2013.07.21) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Viva Happy" (2013.10.16) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2013.11.14) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.11) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (2014.02.12) # "Sakurairo Time Capsule" (2014.03.24) # "Progress" (2014.03.28) (NND only) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.05.04) # "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko" (2014.06.14) # "Mata Futari Koi wo Suru" (2014.08.02) # "Music Music" (2014.09.02) (NND only) # "Blessing ~Shin Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Orimono*Vaggina, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) (NND only) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (2014.09.27) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen -Meat Goodbye Arrange-" -English ver.- (2014.10.23) (NND only) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (2014.11.27) (NND only) # "FLOWER" (2015.02.09) # "Fubuki" (KanColle ED) (2015.02.21) (NND only) # "Heart la mode" feat. Shairu and *namirin (2015.03.14) (NND only) # "Egao ni Naru" feat. Nanahira and *namirin (2015.04.30) (NND only) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.05.05) # "News 39" (2015.05.11) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) -English ver.- (2015.06.16) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.04) # "Elementario de Aimashou!" (Let's Meet at the Elementario) feat. Mameno, *namirin, Tsukino and Kiichigo (2015.07.26) (NND only) # "M" (2015.08.22) # "Balalaika" (2015.12.10) # "Yashashi-sa no Riryu" (The Reason of Tenderness; Hyouka OP) (2016.01.01) # "Odoru Neko Iwaku" (What the Dancing Cat Says) (2016.01.25) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl; Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Yuikonnu, kalon., *namirin and Hiina (2016.02.28) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Kanade" (Mapple; Isshuukan Friends. ED) (2016.05.13) # "Odore Orchestra" (Dance Orchestra) (2016.05.24) # "Liar Dance" (2016.05.29) # "Catch You Catch Me" (Cardcaptor Sakura OP) -Arrange ver.- (2016.06.23) # "OVER" (2016.07.19) # "Kirai, Kirai, Jigahidai!" (Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego!) (2016.08.05) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" feat. Hiina, Rika, *namirin, Otouto no Ane, and *nano (2016.08.21) (NND only) # "SAKURA Skip" (NEW GAME! OP) feat. Kurousagi Uru, *namirin, Rika, and lino (2016.08.28) (NND only) # "Chururira-Chururira-Daddadda!" (2016.10.04) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.04) # "Mawaru Sora Usagi" (Spinning Sky Rabbit) (2016.11.18) # "Senpai." (2016.12.16) (NND only) # "Bloom" (Girlish Number OP) feat. *namirin, Otouto no Ane, Rika, lino, and Kurousagi Uru (2016.12.27) (NND only) # "Catch The Moment" (2017.04.02) (NND only) # "only my railgun" (2017.05.12) # "Renai Circulation" (2017.07.04) # "Zenryoku☆Summer!" (2017.08.20) # "Zzz" (2017.11.07) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (2017.11.25) # "Platinum Disco" (2018.03.14) # "Dayone Dayone" (2018.04.14) # "Ai no Uta" (2018.06.05) # "Kimishi Ayauku mo Chikau Yore" (Osomatsu-san) feat. Toka, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, *namirin, *Nano (2018.06.25) # "Fly me to the Moon" (2018.07.17) # "Simple and Clean" (2018.08.29) # "MKDR (Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei)" (2018.09.23) }} Discography Gallery |LinkingLove1.png|*namirin as previously seen in the "Otsukimi Recital" chorus by MuMuCo*Co |Nami_twitter.png|*namirin as seen on Twitter |Nami twitter bg.png|*namirin as seen on YouTube and her Twitter background |Nami Mousouzei.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Mousou Zei" |Namirin Pettanko.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko" |Namirin bithday2014.png|*namirin as seen on her twitter banner, a present picture for her birthday |Blessing Haruka Nami Tsukasashi.png|Left to right: HaRuK@, *namirin and Tsukasashi as seen in "Blessing ~Shin Children's~" |Namirin kokuhaku-rival-sengen.png|*namirin as seen in her cover of "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen -English acoustic-" |Namirin twitter-ava.jpeg|*namirin as seen on her twitter's avatar |Namirin B-MBWZ8CcAERh5J.png|*namirin as seen on twitter's avatar |namirin CKHu63QUAAA5AnZ.png|*namirin's twitter icon |namirin-earnestzero.png|*namirin as seen in KnickKnackRecord album "earnest.zero" |Namirin_5colors_keychain.jpg|*namirin as seen in her 5colors acrylic keychain}} Trivia * She is able to speak Japanese fluently but cannot read some difficult kanji.*namirin's Nico Nico Community * She was born and raised in Hawaii.*namirin's Nico Nico Pedia article * She uses a Blue Baby Bottle (non-SL model) microphone attached to a RØDE PSA1 microphone arm for recording.*namirin Tweet ID 818036956047155200 * She stated on her cover of "Sakurairo Time Capsule" that she likes Sakura, and even more, Sakuramochi. Amusingly, according to the description, the mixer and encoder of that cover is also called Sakuramochi.The Nico Nico Douga upload of *namirin's "Sakurairo Time Capsule" * Since September 10th, 2017, she has been part of the Featured Artist group in the free-to-play rhythm game "osu!", where all her songs from the album 5colors are officially licensed to use in the game. osu! Staff's announcement about *namirin's debut in the Featured Artist roster External Links * Twitter * Patreon Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Translyricists